


Like a Love's Burning Flame

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is sad, Emotional, F/M, GOING TO TRY TO REWRITE THIS STAY WITH ME, Love, My bb is back, Rose's sword, Sad, Shipping, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevonnie - Freeform, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: You watch as your best friend leaves on one of Homeworld's massive ships. As the ship becomes a speck of dust, it grows further from Earth's atmosphere. Holding the sword he bestowed upon you, all you have is it, and the memories in your heart from your previous sweet-filled moments. As you sit alone in your room, you clutch the blade, and rekindle your past memories of him.





	1. the girl he left

You slam the front door, your parents immediately question your nightly whereabouts. Before they finish, they note your puffy, tear stained eyes.

They ask what happened, encase you in bear hugs, but you escape them. Heading towards your room, you lock the door without a second thought. Although you're wet, you flop on to your clean sheets, letting your clothes and tears ruin them.

The scabbard pokes your ribcage, alerting you of it's existence. It scares you, and makes the awful memories repeat all over again.

It was his mom's, the one he loves, but also resents. The leader of the Crystal Gems, whom used this sword to shatter Pink Diamond, and the many other threats upon Earth.

He bestowed this to you. To use it in battle, training, fusion, but you never thought you'd have it without him. You're a foolish girl, but somehow he didn't agree. He called you 'his Connie,' and even fused with you! Why can't you just be happy?

Arguing with your inner conflicts makes you fatigued. Tired, but you can't sleep. Awake, but you can't argue no more.

Lost in thought, you silently, and finally, fall asleep. Scabbard still poking you, so you won't forget its presence.

You don't forget its presence, you'll never forget its presence.

When you awake, you overhear your parents, and other certain familiar voices. Pressing your ear up against the door, you you hear them. The gems. They're talking specifically about him.

Horrified, you back away. Not wanting to face any of them for eons. You sit in the middle of your room, trying to relieve yourself. Breathing, the sword is still attached onto your back. You unsheathe it, revealing the rosy tint of pink that colors it.

The reflection of your eyes linger upon the blade, while your palms graze the handle, you feel the guard's vine pattern. Such an important blade, made by such an important gem. But staring at it only made memories retreat faster by the second.

Placing it down, you pick up the sheathe. Not like it'll be any different from the sword, but you need something to drown out the dialogue in the nearby living room.

Your eyes immediately draw to Rose's symbol, the small flower's marking reminding you of his shield. No, not her's, his. She gave all of her to him. And when saying everything, you mean it. His shield has protected a multitude of different creatures simultaneously, and you can't help but feel grateful for that.

To help your mind ease off of things, you try to remember your first encounter with the half-human, half-gem boy. Being trapped his bubble, almost engulfed by the ocean itself, and almost eaten by a worm monster just because of that special little glowing bracelet.

The bracelet's still in the freezer, so it never loses its glow.

Like a burning love's flame, you'll never lose your flame for him.

You blush profusely, your face resmebling the scabbard itself. Yet you know you can't deny it, you love him.

Love him for his hectic life. His crazy gem mothers. His carefree personality, even when intergalactic rulers are upon him. His mother caused it, and you can't help but grip the scabbard in angst.

Your knuckles go pale, and tears start to flow from your eyes. Putting the sheathe down, you get up and walk towards your window. Rubbing your eyes, you open up the window's pane, and gaze out of it. Irritated by the cookie cutter houses, just like your home, you frustratingly close it.

He had shown you the opposite of your life.

Sighing, you look back down at the sword. Staring at the rounded blade's tip, you lace the hanging strands of your long brown hair. That random thought is interrupted by a knock from the other side of the door.

"Connie? Please, honey. We need to know more of what's going on."

You swallow hard, still not wanting to face anyone that isn't him. Even your own mother. Sheathing the sword, you place it under your bed, and ever so slightly, you take a breath.

It feels as though you hadn't taken one in ages. It's a relief, and although it helps you in the least, you still needed it. Another knock is heard.

"Connie, please. We need to talk to you."

Your mother rings again, and you wonder how long she's been there. You can't help but linger your attention to the doorknob, and your fear increases as your pulse does the same. You await to hear trailing footsteps away from the door, but you don't. Instead, you feel more coming your way.

"Connie. I'm not asking you to come out, nor am I asking to enter, but we need information of what exactly happened on the ship."

Garnet.

The fusion spoke calmly, like she always did. You sit on the floor of your room, leaning against the door, you place your head between your knees in defeat.

You want to tell her, truly you do. But your head and heart are caught between crossroads. Your emotions are like a battle, and you wish you could cancel them out, listen to your head, but you can't. If he was here, he'd give you advice, and help solve it.

But he's not. Those Homeworld gems took him.

"Connie. I know you miss Ste--Him, but we need to know if you are in possession of Rose's sword. Is it on you?"

So this what they came for. Her sword. The only remains of him left, besides the memories that resided in your heart. You stand, trudging towards your bed, you lean down to grab the blade.

Sliding it under the door, a little bit inside of you brakes. You never thought you'd have to give it up so soon. And to see it go, you feel the urge to speak.

"Please, Garnet. Keep it safe, it's-" you struggle, and as the fusion takes it in hand, she knows.

You lose the blade's touch, his touch. Leaning your head against the door, tears begin to blur your vision once again.

"It's all I have left of Steven! I don't have him, and all I have left are my memories. Everything's gone! It's like it never happened in the first place!" You scream through tears.

You feel your entire house go silent. Backing away from the door, you climb onto your bed. Clutching your blankets, you cry into your pillows. Your sobs are ugly, but you don't care, you're in grief. In grief over someone who was probably just a dream. In grief over someone you loved enough, but apparently not enough to save.

In the midst of your horrifying breakdown, you hear the sound of your door being broken into.

Barely opening your eyes, you see them all. Your parents horrified at the broken door, and the gems charging in. Garnet's gauntlets disappear, and she walks into your room. Pearl and Amethyst travel behind her, Pearl looking utterly distraught as yourself, and Amethyst with her head hung low.

Garnet sits down next to you, along with Pearl and Amethyst. You sit up, trying to suck up the tears welling in your eyes. Pearl has Rose's sword in hand, and gives it to you. You take it back, in awe at the confusing moment.

Amethyst looks straight at you. She locks you in a tight hug, and you return it graciously. Pearl joins in, tears escaping her red eyes. And lastly, Garnet as well. Encasing you and the others in a benevolent hug, and you can't help but feel relieved. You breathe, and it felt like you hadn't in eons.

You catch a glimpse of your parents staring at you, crying the same ugly sobs you had. Placing your hand out, you usher them to join you. And they do.

When the hug ends, you explain everything to the gems and your parents. While the gems have assumed it, your parents look as though they are about to have a heart attack.

Later, when the gems have gone back home, you sit on your front door's stoop. The streetlight shines upon the sword in your hand, and you can't help but think of him.

Looking up at all the cookie cutter houses, and thinking about the boring lives they hold, you suppose yours isn't drab in the least.

Sighing, you smile. And a few tears escape your eyes.

"Steven, I'll find you. Whether I have to go to Hell and back, I'll make it my sworn duty to do so. Even if you can't hear me, please know someone down on Earth is worried sick about you. I...I love you Steven. A lot, and I hope to tell you once we meet again."

Unsheathing the blade, you take your long brown hair, and contact it with the sword. Watching as your brown chopped off locks escape with the wind, you admire your new look.

Like a burning love's flame, you will never leave his dark. You'll find him, and the flame will keep burning. Being kindled as your bond grows stronger.


	2. training, tears, and rose colored skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Pearl train. Tears ensue.

As you thought, your parents go crazy about your shoulder length hair. Your mother asks how you cut it so perfectly, and you reply with, "the sword," and her eyes widen.

Since they seem uneasy at the actions as of late, they bombard you several 'are you okay?' questions.You answer them all the same, with a resounding, 'yes sir,' and a, 'yes ma'am.' But it's fine, you get it. Whose parents wouldn't be freaked out that their daugther's best alien rock friend has been abducted by his own kind.

Because of the long Summer break, you are able to train twice as hard with Pearl. Even if she still dismisses your demands to travel with them to Homeworld.

"But ma'am, it'll be a great training experience! I'm getting so much better with my sword, so we'll surely be able to take dow-"

"Ms. Maheswaran, I deeply apologize, but this is just too dangerous. A human? On Homeworld? How would the diamonds take a liking to that?!" Your teacher interrupts you, it had been the third time that day. But you oblige since she is still experiencing grief. Though being called 'Ms. Maheswaran' was getting on your nerves.

"But ma'am, what about Lars?" You murmer, barely hoping she'll hear your small voice. Because of your emotions tackling each other like dummies, you can barely hear your own voice above them.

Pearl peers down, with a mixture of grimace and regret on her face. You back away slowly, fearing you've caused her too much chaos. Your teacher stands there, staring down at you. Probably fearing the amount of time she put into training a puny human such as yourself, but you stop.

Standing your ground, you get down on one knee. Looking straight at her, you hold your sword with both hands, being careful as your mentor's emotions rapidly change.

"Ma'am, I'm not like other humans! You know that, and I understand if you don't want me going to Homeworld. But I need to be there for Him! To fight by his side! The Earth is my home too, can't I help protect it?" You finish, your eyes wandering to her face. Noting her broken facial expression, you get back up quietly.

You fear you've provoked her, fearing you've ruined a great friendship, and lost a confidant. You wish you take back your words, but you know it's too late. As your mentor's eyes wander to something that's not you, you consider leaving the training facility.

Sheathing your sword, you go to exit the ruins. Your statement replays on repeat inside your mind, taking you back to the day you first learned how to use that very sword.

"Connie wait." Eyes widening, you turn back around. She stands there, rubbing her shoulders glumly. Tears flowing, you count each one that falls. 3, 4, 5. Dropping your blade, you run towards her and give her a tight hug. You know she really needs it.

Through clouded face, and sinus-ridden snorts she conjures up a few words. Releasing her from the hug, you begin to listen.

"I'm sorry! It's just...with Homeworld attacking, the Diamonds coming back, and those stupid gems they keep sending to terrorize us is all too damn hard to keep up with! I...never saw Earth more than a speck of dust. But in her eyes, it's everything to me

She says, and you can't help but fall apart at each sentence she choked. Soon, tears begin to stream from your own eyes, making it harder to see her.

Pearl walks over to the Arena's bleachers, sitting down, she wipes her blue eyes. Gazing upon the rose pink sky, you assume she's collected her posture back up. As you peer at her, you realize you've never experienced the quietness of this place. Sitting down next to her, she looks down at you. She smiles.

"What is ma'am?" You ask, confused.

"I guess, Earth really isn't a waste of space, but rather, something that just needs to be trained." She says, that grin never leaving her face.

"And it seems I've already done that." She adds.

You don't a smile similar to hers, twidling with fingers nervously, you nod, "Thank you, ma'am!"

"Pearl is fine, Connie." She chuckles.

Blushing a small shade of red, you nod again, a quiet sigh escaping your lips. Getting up, you go to the exit to retrieve your sword. As you pick it up, Pearl begins to speak again.

"Thank you Connie, really, I mean it. You've become such an important asset to Steven's life, and I can't thank you-"

You raise your hand to stop her, turning back around, you reply, "Really, Pearl. It's fine, you don't have to."

She stares at you, confused, she walks over towards you. Getting to your height, she places her hands on your shoulders.

"Connie? You do realize how important you are to Steven, right? You're a team, I mean, you both fused! What more isn't there to say?"

Standing back up, she places a hand on your sword.

"Look, it's not just Steven's destiny, he shares it with us all," her eyes sparkle, "and you're the biggest part of it."

Your mouth is agape, your eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. You're astonished by your mentor's words, not to mention a bit embarrassed by them. More apart of his destiny than even her teacher? How in the quartz can that be possible?

Removing her hand from the blade, she grabs your shoulder, and ushers you towards the portal.

"Come, Connie. That's enough training for today." Following her lead, your smile still stands as you beam at your sword.

OoOOoOoOo

Transporting the both of you back to the Temple, you notice three familiar faces bombard you and your teacher.

Apparently, Garnet just finished explaining what had happened the night before.


	3. the brokenness of these two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is met with the three faces. Which is ever more overwhelming.

You feel as though a wave of anxiety has clammered over you. Engulfing your little bit of newfound happiness, and swallowing it whole. The conversation at training with Pearl made you realize the brokenness you both had been feeling lately.

The three that had stood before you only pressured you more.

"Connie!? Connie, are you okay? Garnet told me everything! I just can't believe... Shtooball." Mr. Universe pauses, cupping a hand over his mouth.

Your heart aches at the very site, but yet, you still don't comprehend how or why it's still beating.

Moving closer to him, you hold him in a tight embrace. The tightest you could muster. Actually, even tighter than you've ever held his son. You wonder about the other's reactions. Lapis and Peridot were both brought here because of his happiness.

As you two release, Pearl inches closer to him. She goes to place a hand on his shoulder, but he refuses. His face grows stern, and he ferociously wiped the remaining flowing tears away.

Pointing at Pearl, he gripes, "I trusted you. I trusted you all," He turns toward Amethyst and Garnet, giving them horrible glares.

Garnet frowns, moving closer to him, "Greg, we'll get him-"

Mr. Universe looked as though he had enough of everything. Not even wanting to hear the fusion's calming words, he covered his ears.

"When!? Rose confided in you all! To take care of him, I thought he was in the best of-" he interrupted the fusion, but paused due to his clouded emotions. "I thought he was in the best of hands. I thought...I thought he was safe." Saddened by his words, his face turned away, unable to fathom any more actions.

Your wave of anxiety became a thunderstorm, slowly morphing into a tornado. You never knew how much he kept inside. All those times he supported his son, it always ended with him going berserk about it. But his breakdowns weren't like this, this one was especially unnerving.

As he continues to exchange ugly words with the Gems, your sight eventually begins to blur. They just become a mere look of water color, clouded by your tears.

Wiping them away, you catch the slightest glimpse of a blue and green gem wandering out the beach house.

Mr. Universe and the Gems begin to bicker loudly, him blaming them for neglection. How they couldn't keep him safe away from Homeworld's grasp, nor the fact they couldn't even tell him the truth about Rose in the first place.

You quietly slip outside the door, struggling to tune out the conversation. Closing it, you lean against it, and take a deep sigh.

"What do you want?" Your eyes back slam open. Lapis and Peridot, you had almost forgotten about them.

The water gem hops off the railing, glaring at you, her cerulean orbs give you an eerie sense. Realizing the sudden change of stance, you straighten your frame and release the beads of sweat from your pores.

Placing your hands behind your back, you remember the sword's presence. You grip it out of habit, since the first few meetings you had with the gem weren't at all pleasant.

She rolls her eyes, "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything, Connie."

She said your name.

Gripping the sword tighter, you murmur, "Why-why did you call me by my name?"

She shrugs, making your tornado turn into one big confusion. Sure, all she said was your name, but it disturbed you in some way.

Turning towards the steps, Lapis' wings are summoned from her gem, "Stop relying on that dumb stick, it's not like it'll get you out of all situations."

Her advice seemed rather un-Lapis like to you, so you ponder as to why she'd say a such thing as that. But as you do, she begins to take off.

Panicking, you snap out of your trance and think quickly of what to do. Without a second thought, you yell, "What happened to Peridot?"

She stops. You catch her cringing at those words, contemplating what to answer back. Looking down to face you, she replies, "She's back at the Barn," and ascends as fast as she can.

You knew that, but why did Peridot leave so swiftly? Why did Lapis hesitate just to answer a simple question? Why is the arguement tuning back into your ears?

Walking towards the beach house's stairs, you sit down on the first step. Unsheathing the sword for what felt like the seventh time that day, you gaze at the rosy blade's edge. Staring intently into the pink metal, you're suddenly unable to hear anything. Not even the dispute.

A black void surrounds you, engulfing you into the darkness that is nothing. Yet the blade is all you pay mind to. Out of the midst of the dark Galaxy, you notice the sword begins to show a faded pair of eyes.

Your own grow wide before you can clearly see the ones appearing on the sword. You hold it closer, making sure you never lose those pupils.

They are his. The ones that made you smile when you were sad, the ones that encouraged you when you were feeling down, and the very ones that had fused with you.

"Steven! Steven! Are you okay! Please answer me!" Your words cease to change the deep black pupil's appearance. Then, as the pitch darkness fades away, so do his orbs. You shake they sword in hesitation, but you know it won't help.

They're gone. Just like that, you're back to the beach, and his eyes are no longer lingering upon the blade. You hear the nearby waves crashing, and seagulls crowing. But the quarrel has silenced.

Sheathing the sword back into its scabbard, you wipe the rapid tears escaping down your face away. You place the blade next to you, and put your head between your knees.

You hear the door open.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Homeworld

The small boy gripped his ratty shirt. With his calloused hand, it wandered towards the gem placement upon his navel. Whatever could make a Rose Quartz think such humane thoughts? Really, at the moment, he hadn't the slightest idea what to think.

As he and Lars stood in the Human Zoo's hawk sized cage, his thoughts became clouded at the site of the two diamonds conversing.

What are they going to do with me? Looking up towards Lars, his face was hard to tell, but he knew he was trying his best to stay calm.

He stared back towards the larger gems. Clutching his navel, he didn't realize how tight he had been holding his gem. Gritting at the slightest thought of pain, he didn't want to feel it.

smallest bit of blood drip from each wound. Not only did he wince at the pain, he gave out a helpless scream.

"Is this what you wanted, mom? This torture! I-I...Don't get it!" Taking his hand away from the cage, he shook the cell bars like mad, repeating the same vainful words.

The Diamonds stopped conversing, Yellow's eyes turned to slits, while Blue began to cry. Yellow frowned at her sister, then glared a nasty grimace at the Quartz. Having interrupted their conversation, he couldn't even care less. He was broken, and it was hard to glue the pieces back together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Changed rating! Teen now due to blood, but it won't be too serious!


	4. theyd never forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie goes to leave, so she could finally get some rest. Except what comes next still makes her restless.
> 
> Great, she needed this. Everyone deserves pain, don't they?
> 
> Well, not everyone.

You hear the door close, quietly picking your head up, you notice Mr. Universe walking out. He rubs his temples viciously, while leaning against the door. Flustered and red as he is, you wonder how he still standing.

Strangely, he doesn't seem to mind your presence, taking a package of cigarettes out of his back pocket, he lights one, and gazes towards the setting sun.

You're shocked at this, you didn't realize he smoked, let alone had the will to buy cigarettes. You want to intervene the silence, but fear what to say.

"I don't want to be mad at them. They gave Steven everything. And I should be grateful for that, but I'm out here killing my lungs, instead of inside making things right." Breathing in the smoke, he releases it, a tear taking over one cheek.

You understand. You get how hard it is not to be mad at the gems, nor at yourself. But here you both are, humans lost and confused without your favorite person. Getting up, you go to place a hand on his shoulder.

He looks down at you, giving you a weak smile. His eyes look just like his. You smile, holding up your other hand, "Human beings?"

His smile turns from weak to gold. Wiping his tears away, and putting out his cigarette, he high fives yours. "Human beings." As you two begin to converse, you retreat back to a time where it was simpler.

"Connie, you really should be at home, and not tangled up in this crap. It's not good for you."

Removing your hand, you trace it back to the sword, and speak with confidence drawn from only it.

"Mr. Universe, forgive me, but it is my business! This 'crap' involves me because I know Steven! Heck, I've fused with him! He's my best friend, who was the only other being that believed in me! And to get him back, I have to be involved in this."

He furrows his eyebrows, a hint of annoyance bubbling inside him. But you knew he couldn't deny you had a point. His son had a soft spot for you, talking about how you had been the most understanding person he'd known. And considering the state the both if you were in, you both held a clear understanding for each other's pain.

Taking himself out of his trance, you noticed his eyes locking yours. He murmurs a few words under his hushed breath, but they seemed unfathomable.

"Mr. Universe? Uh, are you okay?"

He places a hand upon your sword. And your grip tightens.

"Connie please. I know you can fight, and I know your bond is stronger than anything. But you're too young to be involved with any of this. Please, you need to stay away."

Your eyes linger on his. Yanking the sword away, you watch his hand jerking back, and his unscathed face never changing. Running down the stairs, he doesn't seem to chase after you. Just watches, hopelessly.

Stopping, you turn to his view, "Mr. Universe, you'll see. You'll see I'm not just some novelty like everyone else had thought, I know you used to believe in me! But it seems like you've lost faith! Why? Do you think him being gone has only affected you? It involves me too! But-"

"Connie I don't want you to get hurt! Since Steven's gone, who knows what might happen to you! I know your parents would never forgive me, the Gems would blame themselves, and Steven... He'd never, ever, forgive me."

You both stare at each other, weary of what actions you yourself could muster. He walks towards, and reaches out to wipe away tear that mysteriously appeared on your cheek.

He says, "Don't you see?" Flicking away the tear, he backs away.

You do, but you don't want to. You want to help, help the Gems, Steven, Mr. Universe!

But you can't.

And that makes you feel helpless. Helpless that you can't help them at all.

You go to leave, sand filling up your sandals, causing them to make a squeaky sound. Rubbing the sword comforted you. Made you feel calm, and safe.

"Hey," he calls out.

You turn back around, and he smiles.

"I like your hair." Fumbling with one of yoir locks, you thank him, and get back on your way.

Halfway on your journey back to the boardwalk, you go to call your mom. Typing away at the numbers, you hear footsteps coming from behind. Getting louder and louder as you pick up your walking pace.

Panicking, you go in to a full on sprint. But before you realize, its already caught up to you.

Looking behind, you see it. Slowing your pace, you realize it's not a person.

"Lion? You nearly scared me half to death!"

He waddles up to you, nestling his mane under your chin. You return it with a hug, and say, "Are you here to tak-" you're interrupted as he uses his head to lift you upon his back. Readjusting your sword, you put on your back. Safe in its sheathe.

"Thanks, Lion. You remember whe-" interrupted once again, he speeds off, out of Beach City.

"Guess you do."

**Author's Note:**

> OoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> Phew! This was a doozy to write! I think this will just be a one-shot, certainly the longest thing I've ever wrote. I LOVE Connverse btw if you can't already tell. I wrote another story just like this on FF, but I think I've abandoned it. (added new chapter). Reviews, simply saying you liked the story is worth more to me than you can imagine! Love you bb's!


End file.
